


Ah Oh Spaghetti-Os!

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, Food Fight, M/M, Secretly Dating, Spaghetti, its cute and fluffy, jason is a clutz, jason is the football team's captain, nico being the scary kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A food fight broke out and I accidentally threw spaghetti at the scariest kid in school' au with a splash of secret dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah Oh Spaghetti-Os!

“Oh shit, did you see that?”

“Grace is a dead man. Di Angelo is going to kill him for sure.”

“Now we aren’t going to play offs. Our team captain is about to get killed.”

“I guess Frank is going to have to step up.”

Jason kept on hearing the whispers go on and on, but he could just stare in horror at what he had done. It wasn’t on purpose. None of this was on purpose. He just wanted to get some food and leave so that he could study for the next history test. But there had been a food fight in the cafeteria and one thing lead to another, and the next thing he knew, someone pushed him, the tray went flying, and his giant bowl of spaghetti landed on the all too familiar mop of hair. The cafeteria immediately quieted down and everyone stopped as they realized what happened. Nico was still turned away from him, but he had taken off the bowl, causing more spaghetti to fall on his head, making everyone gasp. He slowly turned around and glared at Jason.

“Really Grace? I know I’m Italian, but that doesn’t mean I want pasta in my hair.” He grounded out. His entire face seemed angry, but Jason could see the light amusement in his eyes. He sagged in relief. His boyfriend wasn’t mad at him.

They had gotten together only a month before this and decided to keep it a secret on Nico’s behalf, who hadn’t come out of the closet at school yet. They avoided each other at school most days, sneaking glances every now and then. “I am so sorry man. I was trying to get my lunch and things got crazy and then-”

“This bowl of terrible spaghetti magically landed on me?” Nico asked in disbelief. Jason felt his face heat up. Nico pulled off as much spaghetti as possible and started walking towards Jason. The whispers got louder, and Jason was pretty sure that a couple of the girls went to get the principal. Soon, Nico was standing inches away from Jason, spaghetti still in hand. Jason closed his eyes as he felt Nico smear it on his face and hair, reaching on his tip toes to do it. There was a few gasps in the audience at that but it was silent mostly.

“Ok, I deserved that.” Jason stated quietly. Nico smirked.

“What your back Grace. I won’t forget this.” He said, walking past Jason. As he got the entrance of the cafeteria, the crowd parting for him, he turned around. “And you owe me a new jacket. Or else.” With that, Nico disappeared, leaving Jason covered in spaghetti, standing in the middle of the dining room. It was silent for a few minutes before the crowd started dispersing, rumors shooting around like crazy. Jason sighed and walked towards the nearest bathroom, where Nico would most likely be waiting. As he walked down the hall, he could feel the people staring at him, but he didn’t react. As soon as he got into the restroom, he could hear familiar laughter.

“It is not that funny.”

Nico was still smirking as he got the rest of the spaghetti out of his hair and trying to wash as much as possible out. His hair was wet now, but Jason could tell that his would be just as bad. “It was hilarious Jason. I got to smear spaghetti on your face. Your face was priceless.” Nico replied, turning towards his boyfriend as he tried to get the spaghetti off his face.

“But the jacket thing? Really?” Jason asked, finally getting it off of his face. Now for the hair. Nico shrugged and looked down at his aviator jacket covered in spaghetti.

“It’s ruined. I need a new one. You know I get cold easily.” It was silent before Jason started to grin. “What?”

“I know the perfect jacket to get you.” Jason said happily. Nico raised an eyebrow but shook his head. He probably didn’t want to know.

He would later regret not asking as he walked out of the school wearing Jason’s letterman, blushing like a tomato as Jason circled an arm around his waist. Well, this was one way to come out to the school.


End file.
